Married In Paradise
by Asha-Blue18
Summary: When Hermione finally gets sick of everything happening in her life, she runs away to the idyllic Felicia's Isle. Here she meets the last person she thought she would ever see, under the weirdest circumstances. Have they been pining for the wrong people this whole time? With some magical hijinks, questionable people, a lot of booze, and a beautiful island, they may just find out.
1. Chapter 1

**MARRIED IN PARADISE**

When Hermione finally gets sick of everything happening in her life, she runs away to the idyllic Felicia's Isle. Here she meets the last person she thought she would ever see, under the weirdest circumstances. Have they been pining for the wrong people this whole time? With some magical hijinks, questionable people, a lot of booze, and a beautiful island, they may just find out.

 **Disclaimer:** XXX Harry Potter is not mine XXX

CHAPTER 1: **FALLING OUT OF LOVE**

Hermione Granger walked in defeat back to her apartment just outside the Ministry of Magic. _I'm so sick and tired of my life,_ escaped from her thoughts and she halted abruptly, so startled at herself for thinking of that. She had been through so much worse. There was no reason for her to feel that way _now_. Now that she was thriving without any radical murderers or dark lords to stop her. _You're being selfish, Hermione,_ she reprimanded herself and started walking again, ignoring the passers-by who gave her quizzical looks as to why she had suddenly stopped.

Hermione supposed it could've been better. She graduated from Hogwarts with full of plans and amazing opportunities knocking on her door. Almost immediately, she had moved out from her parents' home with sights on finally living in the magical community for real. The Ministry had granted her a rent-controlled apartment in a good side of town, and with Ron having the same benefits, they had been able to request one that was large and comfortable enough to get started. She had a steady boyfriend, a cause, and a direction. She was going to make S.P.E.W a reality, and work her way up until she could make significant changes to the magical legislations for the betterment of wizards and witches.

But look at her now.

She was overworked and slowly losing sight of the job she had once been so passionate about, since, for the umpteenth time, her proposal on the welfare of non-human magical creatures had been rudely dismissed and mocked for its incredulity. All other significant ideas and changes she had tried to lobby for had also been rejected. It seems that the ministry just wanted her, the war hero, as a figurehead to reassure the community that they were flourishing once more. Nothing else.

Also, there was Ron. Hermione sighed. That was the most exasperating thing of all. Ron and she were… _not moving forward._ Ron Weasley, who expected her to wait after him like his mum did and cook for him three times a day, and who, she suspected, had never once considered marriage. Ron, she realized, was so adverse to change and moving forward that he would rather plant his feet and stay put where he was comfortable, and now, she was stuck right there with him.

She had finally reached home, and fumbled a bit with the keys. This was the apartment she and Ron shared. As Hermione entered, her foot kicked into something just on the other side of the door. She opened the corridor lights and her eyes fell upon a pair of brown shoes scattered on the floor. Then she saw his socks, his bag, and his shirt. Something inside Hermione snapped. "RON!" she bellowed into their apartment, expecting Ron's head to peer any moment from the kitchen or the bedroom, but no red head came. "RON!" She walked through the rooms of the house, her hands clenched into fists, but Ron was not home. There was no note, so she did not know where and what he was doing. _Of course there would be no stupid note,_ she thought. They had fought about that many times before, hadn't they? When she was satisfied that she had checked everywhere, she slumped to the ground. To her indignation, she was crying. She hated him, hated him for not picking up after himself, for not leaving notes to say where he went, hated him for loving his beloved "me-time" in front of the telly and his damn Chudley Cannons, and most of all, hated him for not asking her to marry him, making her feel stuck. She was being silly, but she could not help it.

' _Ron, did you hear the news?' she had asked at random one day as he sat in front of the telly with the paper in his hand._

' _Hmm?' he asked, and she took his momentary interruption as a cue to sneakily turn off the TV. 'What news?'_

' _Lavender and Dean are getting married!' she said, glancing up at his expression 'she's only just told me, she's so happy'_

 _Ron took it in for a moment, said 'that's great' and then turned his attention back to his paper for the latest results of the Chudley Cannons._

He did not get the hint then. Whenever she would voice this out to Harry, Ginny, Molly, or once, even to Arthur, in a small, selfish way she wished for them to slip up that Ron had at least _considered_ something. But all they gave her were reassuring yet empty words that did not reassure her at all.

She sighed and roughly wiped her tears away, getting off of the floor. In defeat, she started picking up his discarded clothing. "Hermione, stop being such a baby, suck it up" She found herself saying, "…you love Ron, you love him. He's your childhood sweetheart, you just have to understand" her voice sounded like it was pleading with her to agree, but she couldn't ignore the small notion in her head that was saying other things, things she didn't really want to consider. She was still arguing with this side of her when there was a knock on the door.

After a few more knocks she had reached the door and opened it. On the other side were two people she loved but did not really want to see just at the moment.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're home, where's Ron?" Harry said, a large, goofy grin plastered on his face. Ginny was with him, her face bearing the same funny expression. If Hermione hadn't been so down she would've laughed. She let them in.

"He's not back" she said, fixing her face into what she hoped was a happy expression "So, why the sudden visit?" They had all made their way to the living room. Hermione waved her wand and, in a few seconds, some glasses, a jug of orange juice, and some cookies had flown in from the kitchen and settled on the table.

Harry and Ginny beamed at each other, and then Ginny held out her slender hand. A princess cut diamond ring was glittering on it. Hermione's face broke into a real smile. "I'm getting married, Hermione! Harry just proposed!" Ginny was practically jumping, Harry was grinning like mad.

"Oh Merlin, Harry…Harry! Ginny! Oh I'm so happy for you!" she gave Harry and Ginny a hug "Wow…"

"Yeah, we were expecting to tell you and my brother together but…" Ginny rolled her eyes.

Hermione shrugged "He'll be thrilled"

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, but looked away at once. After a few refreshments and some reminiscing on the love story that was Harry and Ginny, Hermione politely refused to have dinner with them, saying she was tired, but promised to eat out next time.

"You're my maid of honor, of course" Ginny said, as she and Harry opened the door "And you'll be helping me with plans, right?"

"Of course, silly, I wouldn't miss it" Hermione answered absently. Ginny, seemingly satisfied with her answer, gave her one last hug and a friendly peck on cheek. Then they were gone. The smile faltered from her face.

She walked to the bedroom and started fixing and re-fixing what was already a spotless room to begin with. She glanced at the clock. An hour had passed, but no Ron. She decided to make something to eat, and wait for him. Another hour passed.

Hermione made her way to the bed, deciding she would talk to him in the morning. She had to sleep anyway. But sleep never came, and she tossed and turned. _Fine,_ she thought to herself, she would wait for him some more.

At around eleven o'clock, the bedroom door creaked, and Ron stepped in, smiling as he peered at Hermione's still back.

"Whew, fast asleep" he murmured to himself.

"Not really, Ron…" she quipped.

She heard him jump a couple of steps backward "Merlin, Hermione!"

She ignored him "Where have you been?"

He noticed her tone and raised his eyebrow "Now, don't get you knickers in a twist, love, I was out with Harry" he dropped the shirt he had just removed to the floor "Puddlemere United vs. Appleby Arrows"

The sight of the shirt on the floor, and his lie, drove Hermione to the edge "Oh really? So why was Harry _here_ , Ron, just a few hours ago, telling me the good news that he had just proposed!" she shouted. "Ginny was here too, and since _you_ weren't, I had to be happy for them for the both of us"

Ron did not answer back immediately. He was slack-jawed, his whole face turning a deep shade of red "Harry proposed?"

"Yes he did!" Hermione said a little too loudly "And he's been dating Ginny seriously now for what? Two years?"

"What does that matter?" Ron said, his voice gaining volume.

"We've been in a serious relationship for _four_ years! I have been waiting for you for four years! And you…you—Hermione wiped the tears splashing from her eyes as she got up and started running for the door. "I—I have to go!"

"What?" Ron sprinted after her and barred her exit "Don't leave! I wasn't with Harry, but I was with the boys, those you said you didn't like, I was just sparing us any more arguments. I'm sorry I lied, don't leave"

Hermione looked up into his earnest, blue eyes. She had tried leaving him a lot of times before but this look of his had always swayed her resolve. "Please let me go, Ron, I have to think…please" and she yanked his arm away, walking into the living room to get her robes, shoes, and bag.

"We'll figure it out together" he said, following her.

"No! I have to leave!" she said "Goodbye—

"I'll marry you!" Ron screamed at her, "Fine, you win! I'll marry you tomorrow if that's what you want!" He was red in the face.

Hermione froze in the doorway. She was shaking. "Never, ever use marriage against me, Ronald Weasley! You git!" she screamed. "Goodbye!" and before he could retort, she had disapparated away, leaving a very confused Ron in her wake.

* * *

"I'm sorry for barging in at this hour" whispered Hermione, taking the gurdyroot infusion tea from Neville, " And, uh, thanks for letting me stay the night. Harry and Ginny's place would have been too obvious"

"Oh it's no problem, Hermione" Luna smiled, as she took her seat with Neville on the couch. She was stroking her belly.

"Neville, is it okay?"

"Of course, Hermione" Neville smiled, standing to give Luna a better seating position on the couch before sitting next to her "Stop worrying about it" He drank his tea. Luna offered her tart.

Hermione accepted the tart, spearing her fork into it a little too hard, and chewing a little too deliberately. She barely registered the taste. "It's good, Luna"

"You're too kind, dear, I hear most people think my cooking's dreadful" Hermione blushed. She had been one of those people once. But the tart was really not that bad.

Keen to change the subject, she asked "So, how far along are you?" indicating Luna's big, round stomach.

Neville and Luna beamed. "Not long now" Luna said lovingly, caressing her belly as if it were already a baby. Neville put his hand on top of hers. A little while later, Luna whispered "I want oranges and strawberries in whipped cream, darling, could you do that for me?" Neville smiled a little at the odd request, gave his wife a swift kiss on the lips, and then headed for the kitchen.

Hermione watched him go, a little envious of the way he looked at Luna.

Luna was watching her "You and Ron will figure it out"

"Hmm?" she said, turning back to Luna. "Oh, Ron? Yeah, yeah I guess we will" she heard the doubt in her voice and hated herself for it. "Luna?"

"Yes?"

Hermione hesitated. Would Luna be offended at her question? She thought, but she decided to persevere "Have you ever fallen out of love? You know, with Neville?"

"No" Luna answered, but she did not look offended "We fight, of course, but I've never really fallen _out_ of love…"

"Oh…" Hermione gulped the rest of her tea, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Neville had just come back from the kitchen with Luna's request when there was a violent knock on the door.

"What in Merlin's—

"HERMIONE! Open this door! I know you're in there!" it was Ron's voice coming from the other side of the door, and, from the sound of it, Harry was there too.

"Ron, come on, let's come back when you're—

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed again. Hermione glanced warily at Neville and Luna. Neville had rounded back to the couch and had his arm wrapped protectively around his pregnant wife. Luna was eating her fruit. "I'M GOING TO BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR! Come out and talk to me!"

Anger flooded once again through Hermione. She wrenched the door open and found a very disheveled and drunk Ron, being supported by a very harassed-looking Harry. Harry, who had just proposed mere hours ago, was once again in between his best friends' arguments.

"Talk to you! Like this?" Hermione said icily "Don't make me laugh!"

"I want you back—

"All I wanted was some time, just time to think and process! Then you barge in here, all drunk and stupid, and threaten to break down the Longbottoms' door! Who do you think you are, Ron!" she was shaking in anger, Ron was turning red, Harry was looking between his two friends with a torn expression.

" I'll marry you! That's what you want, right? Come home" shouted Ron.

"Propose when you mean it!" Hermione whipped her wand out, pointed it at Ron, and muttered a spell that knocked him unconscious. Harry strode over to her, patting her back as she stared at the pathetic form of Ron on the floor. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she didn't want Harry to see.

"Harry, please take Ron home. I'm sorry we got you into this, and—and just after you got engaged too..."

"Don't be silly, you're my best friends" Harry gave her a warm hug before doubling back to Ron and hoisting him by the shoulder. He turned on the spot with some difficulty and disapparated.

Hermione closed the door and turned to look at Neville and Luna. "Are you okay, dear?" asked Luna.

She shook her head, and the next moment was she was crying. Her legs gave way and she crumpled to the floor, bewildered at the mess that was her life. Everything was falling apart – her career, her relationship, her friendships, and there was nothing she could do.

Soft hands wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Luna. Luna, who was eight months pregnant, should not be on the floor to comfort her, given her condition "Luna, don't…come on…" still sobbing, she got off the floor and brought Luna to the couch. Neville was on her other side immediately. Luna pulled Hermione down to sit and hugged her again. She sobbed. Neville sat opposite them on the chair Hermione had previously vacated. He looked concerned for her as well.

"E—everything's s-s-so w-wrong…R-R-Ron…my j-job…a-and you t-two..." and she sobbed harder. Luna gave Neville a look. He got up and walked back to the kitchen, this time returning with a bottle of blue liquid.

Luna pulled the stopper "Here Hermione…"

"What is it?" Hermione asked, before she was overcome with sobs again.

"Calming Draught" Luna answered her, patting her hair. Hermione drank and was almost relieved at the instantaneous effects it had afterwards.

"Thanks Luna, Neville" she mumbled. They both gave her a reassuring smile. No one spoke for a couple of minutes after.

"You know what you need, Hermione?" Luna said, apparently pleased Hermione had calmed down "A vacation"

Hermione looked up, and it registered to her that she had been staring at her feet for the last minute or so "What?"

"A vacation, sweetie, that's exactly what you need" Luna smiled, getting up and tottering to the master bedroom. Hermione gave Neville a look, but he seemed confused as well. A few minutes later, Luna was back with what seemed like glossy paper in her hands. When she got nearer, Hermione found that they were travel pamphlets.

Neville's face lit up with understanding "Luna darling, that's a wonderful idea!"

"What? What is?" Hermione, still confused, looked from Neville, to Luna, to the pamphlets in Luna's hands.

"Felicia's Isle" Luna answered dreamily, pushing the glossy guides into Hermione's arms. She looked down and saw the pictures: a calm, cornflower blue beach, palms rustling in the breeze, a lone hammock that seemed to be calling her name, the colorful bustle of a market place. "Neville and I go there every year. It's very beautiful. Perfect place to think…"

Hermione looked back at the travel ad. It did look like a beautiful place. But the idea was impossible. She couldn't just leave her job "I can't…work…Ron…wedding…I can't just leave everything"

"Well, the choice is yours, of course" Luna smiled "Neville gets a really good discount at The Carmen Hotel. We could call them for you if you want" Hermione thought of the quiet time she could spend alone at an idyllic setting where no one was bound to know her. She thought wistfully about how she could mope against the stunning beachside, with a strong drink in her hand and nothing but a swimsuit. Moping there was bound to be better than moping where she was.

And she hasn't had a vacation since she started her job. She daresay she deserved it.

The two voices in her head, reason and longing, argued all that night. She got up to sit by the side of her bed and looked at the pamphlets again. She knew that reason was slowly, but surely, losing.

"Felicia's Isle, where your happiness is our happiness," she read aloud. Finally, she knew she could not pretend any more, could not argue any further "Fine, Felicia's Isle it is"

By the next day she was ready to leave.

"Thanks, Neville, Luna" She smiled, giving both a warm hug "Thank you so much for everything. I'll visit when I get back"

Luna gave her a peck on both cheeks. "You take care of yourself, okay dear? And have fun"

Neville shook her hand "Be sure to visit Magus Market, it's a Wizarding community there, nothing like anything we have here in London"

"I will, goodbye, thank you for everything"

Feeling giddy, excited and slightly sick, she disapparated to the airport.

 **This story is reposted from old work I did before. I just made a few fixes here and there. Hope you like it! - Asha**


	2. Chapter 2

**MARRIED IN PARADISE**

When Hermione finally gets sick of everything happening in her life, she runs away to the idyllic Felicia's Isle. Here she meets the last person she thought she would ever see, under the weirdest circumstances. Have they been pining for the wrong people this whole time? With some magical hijinks, questionable people, a lot of booze, and a beautiful island, they may just find out.

 **Disclaimer:** XXX Harry Potter is not mine XXX

CHAPTER 2: **TEQUILA AT SUNSET**

Hermione's arm slid from under her pillow to across the bed. There was no warmth. No soft breathing. Just bedding. Upon realizing that there was only an empty bed next to her, she opened her eyes. She was lying beneath an unfamiliar billow of white. There was no Ron at her side. It slowly hit her, she wasn't in London, she was somewhere over the Caribbean… _Felicia's Isle…_ and she was there alone. Hermione did not know whether or not Ron's absence was a sad thing or not, but it was all very new to her. _Of course it would be sad, Hermione, you've been sleeping in one bed for three years now,_ she thought, a little dejected at the turn of events. Work was easy though. Hermione filed her leave via owl mail and sent Higgins, her superior, a note personally, saying that she wouldn't be in for the next ten days. That it was immediate and necessary. Though his reply was more of a grumble regarding her unprofessionalism, he agreed that she needed a break and let her be.

Wanting to divert her thoughts from the major disappointment that was Ronald Weasley and her life, she picked up the activities guide sitting on the bedside table and started to read. There were a lot of things she could do: Snorkeling, deep sea swimming, lounging by the sea with rented hammocks, or cocktails at the Coconut Bar. As of the moment though, nothing felt very inviting, not when she was still in the mood to mope. Finally, she picked up the phone and pressed on the service button. "Hello, is this room service?"

She decided she did not want to leave her room at all that day.

 **(A whole morning and afternoon later** )

A mental battle stirred inside her mind. She had finally descended to the ground floor, every minute wishing she could just turn back and curl into a ball in the confines of her room. Staying in and moping did not go as good as she had planned. Soon she was sobbing into her blanket, feeling all sorry for herself. She passed a mirrored hall and paused, looking at her reflection. There was no way that _that_ person in the mirror could be Hermione Jean Granger, the constant fighter for non-wizard creatures' rights. Her eyes were still a little puffy. Her hair was set in a loose knot, looking every bit that she had given up on it. She had at least decided on a little gloss, but she wished she had put on a little concealer as well, so her eye bags wouldn't look as prominent. She looked…tired. All throughout the war against evil and all her classes at Hogwarts, she had never looked this tired. This dejected. She sighed. Finding that she had stood in front of the mirrors long enough, she pressed on. Tears were threatening to fall again, and she didn't want to mope in her room anymore.

The Coconut Bar was set on an outdoor patio behind the hotel. It had a wooden deck dotted here and there with tables and slouchy chairs, tables encircling colorful umbrellas, and a long bar stationed under a pretty little thatched roof. There was a floor for dancing too, lit up with little white lights.

Hermione stepped inside and headed for the reception, where a cheery local hostess was welcoming everyone in the local tongue. "HELLO! Welcome to the Coconut Bar" she said, her dark eyes sparkling as she greeted a very embarrassed Hermione. Then looking around, she asked, "Alone, miss?"

"Err, yes…" Hermione replied, brooding over the fact that she hasn't sat alone in a club since she got out of Hogwarts "Could I have a secluded table? I just came down for a drink"

"No party plans? A pretty lady like you shouldn't hide in a secluded little corner, you should—and the host made a little wave with her body—"get up and dance"

Hermione smiled but insisted on the secluded table. Finally, the hostess grudgingly gave her a table on the outermost edge of the Coconut Bar, isolated from all the others. There was a low glass balcony at the edge, overlooking the beach "Oh and, if anyone comes and bothers you, just come to me, okay?"

"Thank you—Hermione glanced at the girl's name tag "Luella"

"Pleasure's mine, have fun!" and with a last wave, Luella had left her to care for other incoming guests. Hermione made her way to her table and sat down, ready to drink away her pitiful present state with one—or maybe three—bottles of the strongest alcohol they've got.

* * *

Draco Malfoy could have disapparated directly to his destination, but what was the point of learning to hail the local cab—which, he was pleased to find, was a good time to think—when he wasn't going to use it?

Upon arriving at The Carmen, he deposited his luggage to the boy near the entrance and walked straight to the front desk. The receptionist beamed at him "Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy! The Carmen is pleased to see you again". He allowed himself a smile, for he really did miss the place—and Felicia's Isle in general—terribly. But his present situation did not put him in a mood to enjoy.

"Thank you. Um, Maria, I have a favor to ask you…" he said, and wished with all his might that the girl could help him. She nodded, ready to give one their best clients any request she could "I need to transfer rooms. Are there any vacancies? Any room would be fine. I'll still pay for my booking on the suite, but I really want to be in another room" He sounded a little pathetic to his ears.

Maria's smile faltered. She gave her computer a glance before turning back to Draco. This did not help. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but today we are fully booked, and, umm, there are no vacant rooms for you to transfer to, but—

"But?" Draco said, willing her on.

"But you have booked a fine room, sir. Room H1 has the finest view—

"There is no other room?" he said, knowing deep inside that it was not her fault. He had not called in earlier. He supposed he could just stay at another hotel, but The Carmen had always been his go-to choice. Maria shook her head. His hand twitched on his wand, suddenly tempted to just hex the receptionist into kicking another guest out of the hotel, but he reminded himself that he did not do that anymore. He sighed. "It doesn't matter, then. Could you please ask someone to take my bags to the room? I'll be at the bar"

Maria nodded a bit too enthusiastically, obviously so relieved that she did not disappoint one of the hotel's most regular patrons. Draco gave her a swift nod and walked away from the front desk, intent on getting himself hopelessly drunk.

* * *

"Your order, pretty lady?" Hermione blushed at being called pretty by the utterly hot waiter that was standing in front of her. His Hawaiian-style button down was completely unbuttoned, revealing a muscled chest. He smiled coyly at her, not bothering to hide the fact that he was checking her out. She wanted to say something witty, flirty or a mixture of both but what came out was –

"Tequila, please" which sounded alcoholic and was not was she was going for at all. "A—a bottle of it" if the waiter was surprise at her odd order, he didn't show it.

"How about the local tequila brand?" he offered.

"Great, thanks." And she smiled—with no hint of a flirt—as he walked away. What was wrong with her? "Great, a good-looking man comes along and I give off the impression of an alcoholic" She muttered, wishing a black hole would just swallow her whole.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Coconut Bar, Draco had just slumped down into the nearest empty bar stool. A bartender approached him. "Anything to drink, sir?"

"A bottle of anything you've got. Something strong please" he muttered, scanning his surroundings for a quiet place to mope.

The bartender returned with a big bottle of premium-distilled tequila. "Drinking alone, sir?"

"Hmm? No…" Draco answered absent-mindedly, still looking around "Put it on my tab please, room H1"

The bartender's eyes widened "A Newlywed! Ah, Congratulations!" and he took off for a few seconds, returning with a small bottle of Rose "Courtesy of the Coconut Bar, enjoy your evening" The bartender placed two glasses, his bottle of Tequila, and the Rose in front of Draco and smiled jovially. Draco returned the smile with some sort of grimace. He mumbled a thank you, took his bottles, and got up to walk to the isolated part of the bar.

* * *

Hermione opened the bottle served to her by the handsome waiter and poured down her first glass. She looked around. Everyone except her looked like they were having a good time. It made her feel sort of lonely. She wasn't used to sitting alone, pouring her own tequila.

For something to do, she gulped down the shot. Her eyes watered and she wildly threw her arm out to reach for the lemon slices. It hit a candle.

"Ouch! Damnit!" she cradled her hand. It didn't hurt that much. Finally she reached out, quite carefully this time, for a lemon slice and popped it in her mouth.

* * *

Draco looked over the balcony and breathed in the warm, salty air. He was still holding his bottle of tequila and the complimentary bottle of Rose the bartender had given him. It was hard to resist the temptation to just chuck the bottles off the balcony, just to show his anger at the world. He felt rejected. Nothing had gone according to plan. If it had, he would've still been here, at the Carmen, but under wildly different circumstances. It's as if his whole world had suddenly fallen apart.

One moment he was excited, giddy, a little sick, and yet extremely optimistic of the days to come and everything after that, then the next moment he was staring down at a small piece of parchment given to him by her sister, about two weeks before, which held nothing but five words: _'Sorry Draco, I'm not ready'_ – _T_

His mother all but imperiused him to make this trip, and even his father agreed that looking like hell was not the Malfoy way. So here he was, with his complimentary bottle of tequila and his Honeymoon Suite, alone, angry and rejected. Things were never fair.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone exclaim "Ouch! Damnit!"

The voice had come from a woman sitting at the secluded table he was planning on occupying. She looked as if she was just as alone as he was. He had barely registered that he had decided to walk to her when he noticed his feet were already taking the few strides to the table. He didn't really know what he was doing, or why. He supposed he just craved human interaction all of a sudden.

"Are you okay?" The woman looked up, and in that instant he knew that her expression was mirroring his own right then. For there was Hermione Granger, one of his former archenemies, and she was sucking hard on a piece of lemon that was inside her mouth. She spit it away, her face crimson.

He couldn't think of anything to say but "Granger, you're here"

Her shocked expression gave way to something that made her look more like the haughty, stuck-up witch he had known for a long time. It was as if they were back in the confines of Hogwarts and he had just offended her "Well spotted, Malfoy"

Draco smirked and took the seat across her without her invitation "I meant no offense with that, Granger"

"I didn't ask you to sit, _Malfoy_ " She retorted. She poured another measure of the tequila and grimaced as she gulped it down.

Draco opened his own bottle. "Why? Your weasel hubby might get jealous?" _Speaking of which_ , and he turned to check out the bar, expecting Ron's red hair and freckly face to appear any moment. Of course, if there was a Granger, there was bound to be a Weasley. Sometimes even a Potter. Everyone at Hogwarts, including him, had bet that they were going to get married first.

"He's not here, I'm alone" Hermione said quietly, and as Draco turned back to her, he saw a little bitterness on her face. Maybe he had just lost the bet. His eyes wondered down to her bottle of tequila.

"And you're drinking all _that_?" he pointed to the bottle.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, you've got two bottles, or are you drinking all that with your _girlfriends_?" Draco did not miss the plural and smirked. He didn't know why he was still sitting there, having a semi-genial conversation with his former enemy, and watching her drink. The whole ordeal had left him insane. He supposed he found it comforting to be with someone who was just as lonely as he was. Granger did not seem to mind anymore, she hadn't asked him to leave again.

"No. Just me as well" he said, opening his own bottle and taking his first gulp. Hermione rolled her eyes. "What? You think I'm lying?"

"No. I couldn't care less. It's just that you're drinking an entire bottle of tequila too, not to mention a second bottle of wine. That's all, hypocrite"

Draco shrugged "It's kind of normal for me, I drink entire bottles of booze all the time. You, on the other hand" He gestured to her person and smirked.

"Oh so you don't think I could drink all this?" she pointed to the bottle, looking at him with a mixture of defiance and amusement. She never liked being second best to anything.

"I know you can't" Draco teased, making them even by drinking his second shot.

"You're on" Hermione grinned. So did Draco, and they both filled their own glasses.

"So, what do we toast to?" He asked. Hermione pursed her eyebrow. What _was_ there to toast to with a former enemy who still wasn't exactly a friend?

"I don't know" she replied.

"That's good," and he raised his glass to her confused face "Cheers to _not knowing_ "

 **Still a repost. I got up to 2 chapters last time, next one will be completely new. Hope you like it - Asha**


	3. Chapter 3

**MARRIED IN PARADISE**

When Hermione finally gets sick of everything happening in her life, she runs away to the idyllic Felicia's Isle. Here she meets the last person she thought she would ever see, under the weirdest circumstances. Have they been pining for the wrong people this whole time? With some magical hijinks, questionable people, a lot of booze, and a beautiful island, they may just find out.

 **Disclaimer:** XXX Harry Potter is not mine XXX

CHAPTER 3: **NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY**

Draco's head was throbbing. Okay, so he might have overstated just a little about his prowess with the drink. Truthfully, he didn't drink much, and he never appreciated the feeling of nausea afterwards. He turned to his side and reached his arm out. He smiled when his arm found her body lying next to him. She was warm and soft, with amazingly buttery smooth skin. Inviting. He sighed in contentment and pulled her closer to him, breathing in her essence in his drunken stupor.

She groaned but allowed herself to be dragged the few inches keeping them apart. She tugged on his arm until he had wrapped it around her completely, his hand coming to rest on her breast. He slid that hand under her shirt, playing with her nipples till they went hard under his touch. Now it was his turn to elicit a moan. He could feel himself hardening. He leaned his bulge against her thigh and heard her whimper. He could feel her need like a physical pull. A low purr emanated from her lips, as if she could feel it too. _Oh Tori, you know you're too damn sexy when you do that,_ he thought gleefully.

He nipped on her earlobe, gaining him another moan as approval. They both seemed to already be in various states of undress, so it shouldn't be that hard to just make the little clothes they had on disappear. He turned her around and covered her lips with his. She was compliant, soft, her lips urgent and needy. He sucked on her lower lip just to taste her, finding her sweet and intoxicating. He finally opened his eyes. He wanted to see her flushed, needy face.

Draco's eyes widened in horror.

Oh she was flushed with need alright. He broke it off and held her by his arms' length.

Hermione opened her eyes, wondering where he had gone. The look of shock was apparent. Her eyes were as big as saucers. In a split second she had freed herself from Draco's grip and slapped him, hard, across his cheek.

* * *

 **I just realized I really suck at making chapter titles. Just a little hint of naughtiness for now. I was so engrossed, embarrassed and unsure of how to frame what they were doing that I just stopped. Then I realized I liked where it ended. That's why this chapter is so short. Blame their chemistry, not me. - Asha**


	4. Chapter 4

**MARRIED IN PARADISE**

When Hermione finally gets sick of everything happening in her life, she runs away to the idyllic Felicia's Isle. Here she meets the last person she thought she would ever see, under the weirdest circumstances. Have they been pining for the wrong people this whole time? With some magical hijinks, questionable people, a lot of booze, and a beautiful island, they may just find out.

Disclaimer: XXX Harry Potter is not mine XXX

* * *

CHAPTER 4: **THE MORNING AFTER**

 _'Cheers to not knowing'_

Hermione could slap him _again_ just for saying that. No, she would never drink to uncertainty again, not when it just led her to the single-most excruciating, embarrassing moment of her existence. How anyone could ever want alcohol on their lips after going through a hangover was probably demented.

Hermione groaned into the toilet, positive that she did not eat nearly as much as she was retching.

"Err, Granger," Draco came around gingerly, still nursing his swollen cheek "Need any help?"

"Go away, you-you— and her head was back down the toilet, as another wave of nausea hit her. He laughed heartily at her demise, before wincing in pain. She had got him _good_. Hermione groaned and slipped to lie on the floor, too dizzy to care about how she looked to Draco right then. She was in his black silk night shirt and her knickers. Nothing else. That was telling enough. He also had his hand under her shirt, the perverted git. She felt herself flush with embarrassment and anger, kicking herself mentally at her lack of control.

"Suit yourself, princess, tell me when you're done," He smirked "I need to take a leak"

"You're a git," She groaned, turning to her side.

The only good news in her mind right then was that Malfoy would never want the news that of a one-night stand with a mudblood *wince* go public, so she was quite sure this would be under wraps. A minor win. Hermione had a mind Ron wouldn't be too pleased if he found out. _Or he'd be too distracted with Quidditch to care,_ she thought a little sadly, cursing the game that had become the bane of her relationship with an exasperating redhead. That made her head throb more.

She decided that she would rather focus on her own disappointment, than on her disappointment with him. It hurt less. That was saying something, though, because, holy Merlin, she was just in bed, _and moaning against,_ Draco fucking Malfoy! _Malfoy_! She could just die right then. She wanted to melt into a puddle on his bathroom floor. Maybe he'd slip on the puddle and hit his head, and then die. She chuckled a little at herself, at how pathetic she must have looked on his bathroom floor.

A large shadow loomed over her, cutting off the fluorescent light shining directly on her face. She moved her face to the side, hiding it from view. Draco stood over her, smirking, but she was too tired, too embarrassed, too dizzy, to mock him. "Nod if you want me to carry you to the bed"

Hermione opened her eyes a peep. She really didn't want him to touch her further, but the floor must have been all kinds of dirty. Sighing, she nodded. He stretched out his arm, which she took, and in a move more gentle than she thought possible of him, he had scooped her up in his arms and scourgified the vomit around her face. He put one arm on the small of her back, pressing her head to his bare chest so it wouldn't feel so wobbly. He had a firm chest, slick with sweat, and for the first time in her life, she was close enough to smell him. When she noted that he wasn't looking, she sniffed in his scent.

Yes, Hermione _hated_ him during their time at Hogwarts. Merlin, did she hate him with a passion. This slap had not been the first, after all, and her hand was still tingling with glee.

However, Hermione could not deny the fact that she found him handsome, because he was. This was not the first time she had wondered what he smelled like, either, but she would never come within a ten-foot pole from him when they were at Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy smelled like fresh pine leaves, wood chips and cinnamon. Like Christmas, she thought to herself in her stupor, finding that she rather liked that. Now she was blushing in spite of herself. Stupid idiot.

He placed her back on his bed, smirking as he noticed her discomfort. "Now was that so hard, Granger?" He teased.

She wanted to retort but what came out was just a lot of painful groans as she held back another hit of nausea.

He reached over her to the potion on the bedside table, "Drink this"

"What is it, _poison_?" Hermione said icily.

Icy was good. Icy made the dizziness a little better, and made the whole situation between Malfoy and her a bit easier to swallow. With Malfoy, icy was standard, just like they were back at Hogwarts, and not in his hotel room, snogging on his bed just two days into her temporary break with Ronald Weasley. Oh crud, Ronald Weasley, but Hermione was too dizzy to feel guilt right now for sniffing another man. That wasn't cheating, right? _No, but sleeping on his bed and then moaning against him is, dummy! And who knows what else, dummy!_

Draco snorted, snapping Hermione out of her reverie, "I think you have enough of that in your system right now"

He handed her the potion again, egging Hermione on until she finally took it from him in frustration, "It'll make the hangover better"

She snorted "And if it's poison?"

"Then that'd be one less puddle of vomit for me to worry about" She glared at him.

Hermione sipped gingerly, and then stopped, wrinkling her nose "Yuck"

"If you can down an entire bottle of tequila just to prove how insufferably competitive you are, which—and he rolled his eyes – _you are_ , you can take a little potion's after taste. After that, go back to sleep. It's still early" For effect, he yawned.

Hermione looked back at his bed, where she had just spent the night. She was so tired and sick she was actually considering it. Her eyes fell on a rose petal, taking it in her hand "Flowers?"

He abruptly took the petal from her hand and threw it to the floor. Then he took his wand and made all the other petals disappear, his face in a frown, as if he had just noticed them now. He turned back to her, his features arranged into a strained smile. "Nothing you should worry about now, Granger, go on, we can exchange insults again at a better hour, now sleep"

She steeled her resolve, and her stomach, "No, I think I'm good enough to leave" Hermione shook her head. Her head swooshed, and she fell back.

"You alright there, Granger?" She could have sworn on Crookshanks' grave that he was enjoying this, daring her to leave in her state. But no, there would be no more sleeping in other men's beds that day. So, still woozy, she slowly shuffled off the bed and made for her dress and shoes. They were a bit damp. She frowned. Did it rain? Did they leave the hotel? Did they have a shower while fully clothed? Hermione couldn't tell. "I think I'd better get going"

Draco shrugged "Okay suit yourself, I was just trying to be cordial after— and he gestured to his bed –that"

She waved him away, not wanting cordial. Where was the hate she was so used to? "With our history, Malfoy, pleasantries are not needed". She didn't wait for him to react to that before continuing, "I'm not mad about that, unless you tell someone" she found herself saying. It wasn't entirely his fault, after all, as she could also remember how she was acting just a few minutes ago on his bed.

For a fleeting moment, she thought it had been Ron. Then she _knew_ (which made her mood worsen) it wasn't, and then, when she saw Malfoy's grey eyes staring back at her, she had reacted out of habit.

"Why would I tell anyone?" Draco crossed his arms, confirming what Hermione had already anticipated.

"Then we have an understanding," She arranged her features into one of sheer determination, walking to him and extending a hand "Enjoy the rest of your holiday, Malfoy"

Draco looked down at the hand extended to him, before extending his. "Goodbye, Granger"

"Aside from that little—Hermione gestured to the bed and winced, as if in physical pain – I actually think we may have had a blast last night, for what's it worth" She smiled at him, "Well, considering my present company" Okay, so she did not feel that cordial.

He scowled. "Good riddance then, since I'd be the one cleaning up your mess anyway"

She snorted "As if the great _snob_ , Draco Malfoy, would ever clean up vomit out of the goodness of his heart. I'd be surprised if housekeeping wasn't already on the way" His eyes narrowed, she chuckled. What else could she do in that situation except exchange empty insults with her former enemy?

"Still the ray of sunshine from Hogwarts, I see" Draco dropped his glare. She had walked to the door, opened it, and turned back to see his frame leaning against the door. He was shirtless, wearing the bottom half of the pajama top she had had on. She strained her neck as far as it could go to her left.

"Always, but never for you. Good day" She gave him one final grimace-induced smile before walking to the elevators, willing herself to forget that the exchange ever happened.

* * *

Draco felt that a cold shower was in order, one as cold as Hermione's final goodbye before running off the corridor and into a lift.

He watched her receding form dash away from him, before wincing once again in pain. Granger had slapped him, _hard_. That had not been a first time either, and in all honestly, the blow to his ego to be hit by the same petite female twice in his lifetime should've made him livid. Draco was surprised, not just at his lack of lividity, but also of that he was mildly amused, and aroused.

She was on his bed and for just a moment he had considered continuing. By Salazar, he knew he needed release. He and Tori may not have been the most emotionally connected partners, but by far, he knew they were one of the most physical. Two weeks was a strain, by his standard.

But then he remembered that she was Hermione _fucking_ Granger, and more importantly, that he may or may not be still engaged. Not that he wanted to care anymore.

He had only helped her clean up because she looked so pitiful and helpless on his floor. She was muttering, but not at him. Draco was an asshole, but no self-respecting person, Hermione Granger included, should be lying on a hotel room's bathroom floor, surrounded in her own vomit in his night shirt.

But then the annoying female had thanked him for his little attempt at chivalry by treating him like that smug git he was in Hogwarts. That annoyed him, but he supposed it was a coping mechanism. He supposed he should've just done the same with her, as it would have been more comforting. But he couldn't, not after she was just writhing and moaning against him on his bed.

That reinforced his particular feelings tingling in his nether regions.

Damn it, he needed a cold shower, or just a bucket of ice dumped on his head.

Stripping off his pajamas, which were the only stitch of clothing on him (he noted that she was wearing his night shirt), Draco looked around for his clothes from last night. They were on the floor under the sink. He frowned at the state of them, all damp and mud caked around the ankles. Had it been raining? Did he leave the hotel? In all honesty, he had no idea. They had an awful lot to drink, after all, and his memory only was only presently available in snippets. Most of the snippets were of him and the brunette witch talking and laughing over tequila at the Coconut Bar. He wondered how much he had disclosed to the witch, but he supposed it didn't matter because she didn't seem to remember anything either.

 _Well, of course, except that little episode on your bed,_ He thought, unsure of how that made him feel. Still, it had been the perfect distraction after two weeks of moping alone around his apartment. He was actually almost sad to see her go.

 _Almost, but it's for the best,_ he reasoned with himself, also adding that she was still know-it-all, muggleborn, Granger.

None of all of that would've happened had things gone accordingly to plan. The thought made Draco feel a dull pang in his chest.

 _Well, it's not as if you loved Tori, Draco. Just be glad you didn't,_ he shuddered to think of the state he'd be in, had he cared even a little bit more for the person who left him.

Yes, it was good that Granger left. Now he could be alone and mope in peace. That prospective future didn't look so promising. Draco sighed.

He opened the water and stood under it, washing away the events of last night. His lower abdomen was still pretty tingly, but his mind was racing with thoughts on how to distract himself and not resort to moping in his hotel room. Tori had been his fiancé for more than two years. She had been his world. Then she had left. Did he love her? Maybe. He knew that _she_ didn't love him, or, not as much to stay and marry, at least. He may or may not have. He supposed he must have loved her, but maybe it was just lust mixed with responsibility. He wasn't sure.

 _Hungry._ He frowned. No he wasn't hungry at the moment, thank you very much. He was aroused, yes, maybe a little more hungover than he let on, guilty, and confused, but he was definitely not hungry. For some reason, though, he was thinking of food. Specifically he wanted something sugary sweet and cold, like ice cream. Strangely though, Draco Malfoy has never been much of a fan of ice cream. He frowned, but he supposed it was just the alcohol. He made to run a hand over his hair, but his gaze had zeroed in on something he was certain wasn't on his ring finger earlier. It was a plain, silver band with runic markings.

* * *

The fair-haired man had just decided on a pair of cuffed jeans, a white t-shirt, and his casual loafers, ready to go out. He was going to have to find Hermione.

Just as he finished, there was a knock on his door. After a few knocks, Draco opened the door, and, of course, there was Hermione. She was in a white tank top tucked into black denim jeans and strappy sandals, her messy curls lazily knotted down the nape of her neck. She looked livid, so she must've alreadyknown as well.

Remembering why she was there, he looked down at his finger. The ring had vanished again, leaving only a faint mark.

Her gaze followed his.

Draco looked up to see Hermione seething at him "What in Merlin's name did you do to me, Malfoy?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Me? How do I know this isn't your doing, Granger?"

She scoffed "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't attempt anything like this Malfoy, this is entirely your forte"

"And what does that mean?" He retorted, but she just stuck her chin up at him.

She scoffed "You know what it means!"

"Oh of all the insufferable— _now_ he was mad "Why would I do this? What could I possibly have to gain? _You?_ If I have to remind you, Granger, we were both at the bar last night, we were both drinking, and now we both have the rings, so obviously you must have some part of the blame!"

His raised voice must have taken Hermione by surprise because whatever she was going to say got caught in her throat. She swallowed, and looked away, chewing on her bottom lip, looking for a hole in his much too sensible comeback. After a moment she replied, "Fine, what now?" Her cheeks had colored. The witch hated to lose.

"What do you mean, what now?" He said a little too icily.

She rolled her eyes "Obviously, how do we take it off? It's magical, that's for sure"

Draco pursed his brows, "Well, then it must have come from Magus Market"

"Then we should start there, we should go _now_ , are you ready?" She gestured to his appearance.

He scowled at the order, "Yeah, let me just get my wand and wallet"

Now he was livid. The witch was bossy and mean when she wanted to be, and right now, she _wanted_ to be. Well, two can play at that game.

He grabbed the stuff he needed and walked out of his room, not bothering to wait for Hermione to follow. He smirked when he heard her frantic footsteps, trying to keep up behind him.

"Malfoy!" She sounded annoyed, panting as she ran after him, but he didn't stop until they were at outside the hotel. At that point, Draco halted suddenly and let Hermione crash into his back. That felt good.

Without another word, he had grabbed her arm, amid unwanted protests, and disapparated to Magus Market.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but gaze in awe at the live bustle and bright colors all around her. There were local witches and wizards hawking various lotions, potions and some one-of-a-kind knickknacks even she couldn't identify. The streets were lined with sturdy, low bungalows, and the streets filled with both tourists and locals, which she realised she could identify easily by who was dressed more ridiculously. She chuckled quietly as a large wizard stepped out of a restaurant, wearing socks with hiss sandals and a tent of a hawaiian shirt, paired with pink board shorts and a straw hat. Tourist, definitely. She itched to walk around and touch everything, maybe get some souvenirs for her friends back home, but she couldn't. Not when she was hobbling along Draco, who was still fuming, making long strides through the crowds.

"Malfoy, wait up" She called to him, trying her damnedest to reach him. She hadn't noticed that she had begun to pant again.

He stopped, turned to her, and scowled, "Try to keep up, Granger"

She panted "Short legs, Malfoy"

He smirked, in spite of himself, "Oh? I've never had _that_ problem" Of course he hadn't, Hermione thought in mild annoyance. He stood almost a full foot above her.

She gave him a playful slap on the shoulder "If that shop was open at whatever ungodly hour we decided to be here last night, then it should be safe to assume that it's open now"

"I suppose so, but we don't have to go there just yet. Come," He offered his hand, she frowned at it "I won't be able to find you in this chaos, Granger, what with your vertically-challenged form and all" That got him another playful slap on the arm, but Hermione gave in and took his hand, and they continued their walk through the crowds.

"Malfoy, do you know where you're going?" Draco rolled his eyes at her impatience.

"I have a general idea where we could have bought the rings, but I think we have time for something else first" He said, finally halting to a stop in front of a small ice cream shop. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Oh, how did you—she glanced down at her ring finger where the band should be –you felt it?"

"I was pretty sure I didn't want ice cream" He said, giving her a playful smirk. "I was confused as to why I wanted ice cream at first, but if it didn't come from me, and I've only ever been with you this trip, then obviously it was your feeling, not mine"

He wiggled an eyebrow at her, and she chuckled, in spite of herself, "Didn't you _feel_ anything of mine?". It took a while for Hermione to comprehend what he was saying, but then a small O formed on her lips. She flushed crimson.

"Oh so that's why, yeah, umm, I couldn't quite tell what was going on, yeah, but that makes sense" she finished pathetically, the shade of red deepening on her face. He couldn't stop the laugh that came out of his chest at her demise, and it felt good. "Oh sod off, Malfoy, you perv"

He gave her a teasing smirk, amused at her ability to blush on cue and still look annoyed, "Just get your damn ice cream"

* * *

 **Gosh, it's so hard for me to post on FFNet! I keep getting an error message with the docs page, but I finally found a way around it, so everything's good.**

 **It took me a while to get their reactions right. I reckoned Hermione would be livid, and Draco would be more amused than livid. Hope you liked this chapter, and so many thanks to all the people who have followed, liked, and commented so far! - Asha**


End file.
